1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information apparatus capable of forming a picture, an information apparatus capable of displaying a picture, a picture display method, and a picture transmitting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where streaming data (i.e., video data) is reproduced by use of a personal computer, for example, the user can select a desired picture from still pictures prepared by a streaming data reproducing application (i.e., Microsoft® Windows® Media Player®) and reproduce the streaming data by using the selected still picture as a background which surrounds the video produced by the streaming data.
On the other hand, with a mobile telephone, streaming data can be reproduced by use of the streaming data reproducing function thereof.
However, when the streaming data reproducing function of the mobile telephone is used, and if the size of the streaming data is smaller than the display portion of the mobile telephone, there occurs a problem that the streaming data which is displayed is surrounded by a still picture border consisting entirely of a single color. That is, in the streaming data reproducing operation of the mobile telephone, the displayed still picture, which corresponds to a blank portion lying around a reproducing portion of the streaming data, is not changed.
With a streaming data reproduction application (e.g., Windows® Media Player® 7.1) of the personal computer, it is possible to decorate the surrounding portion of the streaming data reproducing portion with a still picture that is called a skin. However, the still picture can be selected and displayed on the reproducing side and there occurs a problem that display of the still picture cannot be managed on the transmission side.